


Mission Log #6

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: B-Wings, Black Squad, Combat, Dreadnought, Evacuation, F/M, First Order, Invasion, Love, MG-100 StarFortress, Newbie - Freeform, Pilots, Planet D'Qar, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rookie - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Freeform, White Squad, X-Wing(s), recruit, space, the resistance, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotshot - A Star Wars Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830006) by [Jacobdflores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores). 



**Mission Log #6**

**Location:** D'Qar

 **Operative:** Lt. Jon'Kil

 **Squad:**  White

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #1)

"Well well well. Look who got promoted!"

Pvt. Rex teased his superior. Jon'Kil shook his head as he separated his X-Wing from his squad's formation. The order to resign from Black Squad came from General Organa herself, so whatever she had planned for the evacuation of D'Qar had to be important. And as for his new commanding officer, Jon'Kil didn't know Jaycob Flesio all that well. He knew that he was a loyal Resistance member from the beginning and that he was a commander of this new experimental B-Wing squadron, but that's it. And Jon'Kil was pretty sure Jaycob didn't know much about him as well. Nonetheless, when Jon'Kil landed his X-Wing back on the surface of D'Qar, he went to seek Jaycob immediately. Jon'Kil found him next to a familiar blue and white A-Wing, talking to another pilot. But before he could approach, he witnessed the two affectionately kiss. Jon'Kil stopped in his tracks and turned around to avoid confrontation.

"Guess the commander is friendly to all of his new pilots.  _Very friendly_." 

So, instead of waiting for the pair to finish, Jon'Kil took the initiative to find the other pilots of White Squad and get to know his new teammates. He assumed correctly that the White Squad pilots would be hanging out near their new Mark II B-Wings, preparing for the oncoming invasion. The closest one was tapping away on a datapad, presumably reviewing the specs of his ship.

"This is White Squad, right?"

Jon'Kil asked, already knowing the answer, but just to start some conversation.

"Judging by the B-Wings you would think so right?"

The pilot questioned jokingly, flashing a friendly smile.

"Ye-yeah I guess-"

"I'm just messing with you _Chiss_ , what can I help you with? Don't think we have much options since we're getting ready to head out there."

"No, nothing. It's just that the general ordered me to join this squad for the evacuation."

The pilot showed confusion.

"But why? You fly an X-Wing don't you?"

"Correct."

"Does she not know that this-"

The pilot cut himself off, not wanting to bad mouth the general in front of Jon'Kil. So instead, he just sighed.

"I'm Mac, welcome to the squad."

(-)

After familiarizing himself with the rest of his fellow members, the  _Wheels Up_ order was given for White Squad. Jon'Kil rushed back to his parked X-Wing and fired it up. He switched his communications frequency from Black to White, now under new command. The first voice he heard when he slipped his helmet on, was Jaycob's.

"This is White Leader reporting in. Skip the roll call boys, I'll brief you on our way up."

Jon'Kil acknowledged this and pulled up the squadron's roster on his NavComputer. He was shocked at what he saw.

" _Lt. Jon'Kil_  -  **White 2** "

Was listed right underneath Jaycob's name. Jon'Kil was going to be his _wingman_.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

He said to himself, without knowing that his microphone was on.

"Afraid not Chiss, you'll be the commander's second-hand-man today. Have fun with that, _haha_."

Mac replied.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Commander Fl-"

"Cut the chatter guys, get ready."

Another White interjected. White Squad ascended from the ground and raced into the sky, where the fleet was already assembled.

"Whites, we've been tasked with taking out four weak points along the hull of the Dreadnought. We take these out, the bombers can blow the thing back to hell where it came from. We won't be given an escort party so we'll be targets for the TIE's. All we have to do is stay in formation and call them out, angle your deflector shields accordingly. Once we reach the fleet, wait for the signal."

Jaycob reported to his squad. Jon'Kil, still overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events, asked,

"What's the signal?"

"You'll hear it."

Jaycob simply stated. That didn't help Jon'Kil at all, but he had to trust in his new commander if he was going to be a worthy part of this team.

"White 2, since you have an X-Wing, you'll be running interference for the White Run."

Mac told him.

Interference? White Run? Jon'Kil still had no idea what he was doing.

"What the hell does that mean?"

He asked.

" _It means_ you're going to cover us from the TIE's when we hit our targets. You're the bait, Chiss."

"The bait? Ok now wait a min-"

"This is no time for questions rookie! Either get with the program or die, that's how it is up here!"

A random White cut in, clearly annoyed. Jon'Kil didn't feel one bit threatened, but he was nervous. He wanted to prove to his new squad that he was a capable pilot, especially due to the notorious reputation of Commander Flesio.

"Fine. I'll manage."

He responded. He extended his S-Foils and hovered with the rest of his team opposing the newly-revealed First Order dreadnought. Commander Dameron was already finished taking out the surface cannons of the enemy cruiser when he got there.

"Tallie, start your approach."

Poe ordered.

"Copy that."

Blue Leader replied. Then, the _MG-100 StarFortresses_ thrusted forward. He didn't even realize the bombers had come back from the _Atterra_ system yet, but he was happy that they were here for this.

"Bombers, keep that formation tight. Fighters, protect the bombers, don't get drawn into dogfights. Let me hear you say 'copy that', Starck."

Blue Leader called in, teasing her wingman, Blue 2.

"No fun, copy that."

"Jaycob, you're clear to make your run."

"Good copy. Whites, on me."

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
